Forgotten Past
by Pavemented.Lies
Summary: VincentOOC! What if Vincent's wife died in a fight to protect a young child? What would Vincent do to support his own child and the other one? Full story inside! AU, Rated for language. Bewarned.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own any characters in FF7. I only own OOCs Lewis, Alyssa and Alice. Profiles will be at the end of the chapter. So look out for them.

* * *

The final day of the fight

"Al! Don't leave me! Please!" Vincent screamed. "I can't live without you!"

"I… I can't hold o…n anymore. Remember… Protect that c…child, she's the only h…hope. I l…love you V…in…"Alice's hand slackened in Vincent's death grip. He howled in agony while the others pulled him away from Alice's body. Someone even threw him the child, who was left abandoned in the chaos. "Al… I love you… You've taken my heart away, and now you're dead… How am I going to live now?" he fell on the ground murmuring the sentence over and over again.

Until the asshole of Cloud stuffed that baby into Vincent's arms. Fuck him, oh wait. That child's awakening. It gurgled and smiled at Vincent's tearstained and bloody face. Instead of smiling at it, Vincent spat on the ground.

"I rather have Al back… Than have this bitch who's the cause of her death to be here. I rather Al be alive now, than… having to train this bitch along with Lewis. God knows what would happen if that whore causes Lewis' death. I'll have her head." And there Vincent started crying, "Al, I love you… Why can't I just say that before you die? I'm so hopeless… Why did you even love a man who can't say a decent string of romantic sentence to you? Why did you love a man who caused your death?"

* * *

12 years later

"Alyssa! Proper form! No slouching, unless you want to be whipped later," Vincent hollered from across the training room. Alyssa stood up straight and got into the fighting stance. Vincent ran like lighting towards her, sword pointed at her heart. Quick as a hare, Alyssa danced away from the sword and parried away. Swords clashed, and sparks flew from the friction. Alyssa was heaving heavily when Vincent went straight towards her, and Lewis dodged the blow for Alyssa. "Dude, you look like you need a rest. Go on, I'll tag team with you," Lewis drawled out, pointing to the benches at the side of the room. Alyssa limped to the side of the room while Lewis fought with his father, Vincent.

God, there were no words to describe the absolute fight, no, dance, in front of her eyes. Vincent fought with grace and poise, while Lewis fought with vigor and energy, which was usually lacking in their usual household chores. Sooner or later, he would tire. But for Alyssa, well, she's a special case among the both of them. She fights with her heart, hence causing herself to be beaten up by Vincent due to all the wrong posture, footwork, and everything. Obviously she had no stamina, if not why would Lewis take over her and fight? That would cost her her lunch again. But then, she got the heaviest sword, bow and all that, but for Lewis, it was all custom-made for him. That doesn't really make it fair for her huh?

Lewis shouted from across the training room, "Al, get on your feet and fight father now! He's going to overpower me…" Without finishing the sentence, he found a sword on his neck. "You're not supposed to call out for your comrades and not look out for your enemies," his father hissed. Just as Vincent wanted to walk away from Lewis like everytime, he found a sword on his neck too. Déjà vu. "And you're not supposed to walk away without keeping out a lookout." Alyssa stated matter-of-factly when he looked down at her.

Bingo. Now he's angry. "NOW THE BOTH OF YOU FIGHT ME THEN!" He screamed and attacked Alyssa, who dodged the blow as fast as she could, and protecting Lewis, the currently-fallen one. "Fuck," She cursed while trying to go on defense and attacking at the same time. "Lewis, I need your sword. I'm going double now." She then fought with 2 swords. God it's really very hard balancing herself due to the drastic difference in the weight. Alyssa then jumped over an upturned chair in the middle of the room (weird huh?) and faced Vincent. "Alyssa, if you lose this fight, you'll pay dearly."

* * *

20 years earlier (Vincent's POV)

"_Vincent, I'm going to introduce you a new girl here to spar with whenever I'm not around or when I want both of you to pair up and do tag sparring with me." He told me. I thought it would be some nerdy samurai dude that I've got and trashed last time. Until he called her into the room and she bowed to me. I was speechless. Her breathtaking beauty took away my words. Or so until he called me to tag spar with her. Crap._

"_Vincent, you lose," He pointed the sword at my throat. Sighing in disappointment, he walked away. Until she rested her sword on his neck and stated, "You're not supposed to walk away without keeping a lookout for any enemies who might potentially attack you." To think that he laughed at the sentence and said that he would demand a rematch next time from the both of us. _

"_Hello, I'm Alice, and I guess, you're Vincent huh?" That calm and collected girl turned towards me and started chattering away to me. The unpopular one in school is being hit on by a beautiful girl. Spring has come early! _

_To think that she would be the one who changed my life. _

* * *

Okaaaaaaaaay! I've finished this first chapter already! Reviews are really loved from you people! Haha, I'm turning this in before I sleep.

Reviews are wanted, FLAMES ARE UNWANTED GET IT CLEAR DUDES. If you guys flame me, I've no choice but to send you my army of rabbits and kill you.

Lewis' profile.

**Name: **Lewis V.

**Age:** 15

**Date of Birth: **17 June

**Distinguishing features:** Grey eyes, a huge scar on his back because of his and Alyssa's duel when they were 12, and a tattoo on his left shoulderblade with his and Alyssa's name encircled within a circle.

**Weapon used and skills: Currently a customized Gladius made by Cloud. The confirmed Weapon and Skills will be revealed in the latter chapters. **

**Background information: **He's Alice's and Vincent's son, and Alyssa's confidant. Always cocky and smartassed, he usually gets into gangfights after insulting the hair of some of the gang members. Sometimes it got so bad that Vincent had to threaten the gang members with his trademark gold gun that he keeps in you-know-where to f off from his place. Although 15, he can act like a 4 year old brat or a 20 year old mature dork. However in every training session, he's known to slack until at the last minute where he fights like a maniac. He loves Alyssa but he does not dare to say it out loud.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I dont own any characters in FF7. I only own Lewis, Alyssa and Alice**

* * *

The final day of the fight

Alice held onto the child tightly. She was sleeping soundly under the pile of blankets, unlike the others, who were fighting for their lives, fighting for her. She looked around, and the coast was clear. Good. At least she could tend to her wound and stow away the child somewhere far away from the bloodied battlefield. Lastly, she could also join in the fight with Vincent. Like what they've promised last night, fight together, die together. But, was that really the only way out to save that child in her arms? She glanced down, stroked a finger down the cheek, wiping the tear tracks along the way.

Just then, the leaves rustled behind Alice. She turned back, and glanced. Nothing was amiss. So she continued tending her wound by her side, while looking lovingly at the child on the grass. "Dude, if you're going to creep behind me, you're going to be in deep shit," Alice sang lightly under her breath while trying to pick out the venom in her wound. Another rustle of the leaves, and then the Necromancer came out. "How did you know that I was going to do that?" That Necromancer breathed, black eyes boring into aquamarine. She pointed at her head, and drew out a graceful looking sword from its snow white sheath.

"No more talk. Let's end this through and through." She muttered, and threw the sheath down. The Necromancer gasped. Never in his life has he actually seen a pure white sword. Shielding the child from the Necromancer, Alice brought down the sword, trying to cut through the Necromancer. Unfortunately, she missed and instead tore a part of his cloak. She realized that she couldn't fight with a child in her arms, for fuck's sake! She threw the child down unceremoniously, which bounced high enough to land with a loud thud. The child then wailed so loud that it could wake the dead. Alice walked up unsteadily towards the Necromancer and raised her sword. With a battle cry, she ran towards the Necromancer and stabbed him, but at the wrong place. Alice groaned. It would take a while for him to materialize back to Earth, which meant more work for the gang.

"Oh well, who really cares huh? As long as we kill him the next time, I guess its okay, right, Alyssa?" Alice cooed to the child on the ground. Alyssa unclenched her fists and yawned. Just then, the Necromancer appeared in front of the pair of them. Alyssa started screaming in fear while Alice kicked the Necromancer away with her full strength. 5 more minutes to the Necromancer's disappearance, what can she do to defend herself and her own daughter, when she herself is dying from the venom in her wound made by the acolytes?

* * *

15 years later

"Alyssa, if you lose this fight, you're going to pay dearly," Vincent growled, brandishing his own Machete out and getting into the fighting stance. Alyssa circled around Vincent, preparing to strike when Vincent starts attacking. With a cry, he flew towards Alyssa, who blocked with her sword, and brought down the Gladius, trying to strike Vincent's left arm. Sparks flew, and Alyssa stumbled. She threw her own sword away and fought with the Gladius one handed. When Vincent lashed out at her, she jumped away and swung the blade towards his. Sparks flew due to the friction and Vincent was shocked at the vast amount of strength that Alyssa contained.

Nevertheless, he tried to injure her, but to no avail. He has never encountered such strength after Alice's demise. Alice could deck him and he could be hurting for days. Imagine Alyssa doing that, like what Alice did. He would really be a wimp, like what Cloud says. Releasing a guttural roar, Vincent charged towards Alyssa and attacked in frenzy, trying to find any opening where he could potentially injure her. "Fuck, this is tiring!" Alyssa gasped out, and even the feather light Gladius felt like lead in her hands. Her whole body was aching, worse than the conditioning that Vincent forced her to do every single day. Ah ha! An opening! Vincent struck in, only to find his Machete flying out his hand. Lewis glanced at Alyssa. "Dude, you okay?"

The way he moved was like fluid. Alyssa thought that she would be injured again, but when Lewis knocked Vincent's Machete to the ground, an unrecognizable feat achieved by Lewis, she heaved a sigh of relief. Then she stood up, fully energized, for she had a partner to fight her stepfather.

"Father, can we fight without any weapons? Since your sword is like, halfway across the…"Lewis did not finish his sentence, for Vincent's leg swung from nowhere, thus making his hair messy. He growled in frustration and muttered to Alyssa "Al, do what we usually do to piss those assholes off."

Alyssa was now left alone, to spar without weapons with Vincent. It's like, seriously, practically impossible to win him without weapons. So she had no choice but to trust in Lewis' screwed judgment and her limited experience of fending off stupid gangsters who mock her and Lewis. She waited. Vincent ran towards her, swinging his fist. Alyssa jumped upwards and landed on Vincent's broad shoulders, and climbed behind to look as if she was being piggy-backed by him. Then she swung her tiny fist and hit his back.

Ouch. Lewis watched from a distance and winced. Alyssa was small for her size, true. But her punches contain pure brute strength that it's virtually impossible for a girl like her. He shook his head, whistling, he walked leisurely towards Vincent and tripped him. Vincent fell towards the ground, and then Alyssa slid off his back. She ran towards Vincent and sang, "Father, father, father! Did we fail you?" Vincent shook his head and walked out of the room coldly. Alyssa flinched from the iciness emitted from Vincent, but plastered a fake, wide smile and faced Lewis. "Now, how will I patch you up?"

(Okay, I thought of ending here. However I think I should not be so evil heh. This will be Alyssa's POV.)

_

* * *

_

Alyssa'

_s POV_

While I bandaged my wounds, I hummed a song under my breath. Aunt Tifa and Uncle Cloud told me that Mother loved to sing, and she looked exactly like me. Just that she's shorter and noisier. Then I looked at Lewis, who was sleeping beside me. I was obviously, manically, in love with him. Sadly, he would never ever give a glance at me… Unless, I'm injured, or I was involved in some stupid gangfight thanks to him. Or maybe like that situation just now. He would never fall in love with me. Somebody way shorter than him, stupider, will never ever gain any attraction from him. Unless I'm like Yuri, the girl who lives across our house.

After tending my wounds, I turned to Lewis and shook him awake. No reaction, as always. I tickled him and he was up in a shot, his head hitting the bunk bed above mine. I giggled and he shot me the evil eye. "Damn you, Alyssa. Why can't you just change other methods of waking me up?" He growled and chased me around the room once, twice, trice, then he tripped against the chair and fell face down the floor. I gasped in horror and dragged him onto my bed, immediately tending to his scrapes. When I completed that task, Lewis was already asleep. In his slumber, he mumbled "Al, I love you. So goddamn much, but I can't tell you…" I smiled and kissed his lips. He would never know about it. I walked out of the room, and knocked on my stepfather's door.

"Enter," His gruff tone said. I opened the door and walked in. "Father, I'm sorry for what I've done… Can I tend to your wounds?" I asked timidly. A faint smile ghosted across his lips, and he took off his shirt. I helped him to dress the wounds and started to make a move for the door. However the low tone of his voice drifted to my ears. "Alyssa… You look so much like your mother…" Should I ask him about mother? Or should I not? After wrestling with those two tempting choices, I decided to ask him that question.

"Father, tell me about Alice, my mother. Please."

* * *

Yes another chapter posted! (: 2 reviews, thanks for them loads loads loads! I would like to thank Piggy(He wanna be named like that), for his loads of help in the idea generating and stuff. I hope this has made your day like how it has made for me. Well, actually im having my mid years now, so I'm KINDA slow in posting. So please, haha, just bear with it till this thursday/friday! ALYSSA'S PROFILE WILL BE POSTED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. But i guess you guys can see how she's like huh? ;D

REVIEWS ARE LOVED.


End file.
